


【叶蓝】风雪载途

by DSrococo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSrococo/pseuds/DSrococo





	【叶蓝】风雪载途

荣耀国家队出征，第十区早已不是那个沸沸扬扬的新区了，闲下来的许博远有幸被俱乐部选中随队前往苏黎世，负责一些打杂，为了方便考虑这次随队人员大多都是熟悉荣耀的。

许博远激动，因为这样就有大把的机会接近黄少天了，咳……可能也有那么一点点原因是叶修在吧。

许博远和叶修确认关系是在第十赛季中旬——他的生日那天，漫漫扬扬的雪花落了两人一身，白绒绒的雪堆积在他头顶，但是许博远心情很好，冬天和雪，对他都有特殊的意义。

或许是气氛刚好，或许是暗地里的小妖精作祟，许博远趴在天桥的栏杆上喝奶茶时，那句还没来得及在他脑海里多盘旋一阵的话就那么脱口而出了。

“我喜欢你啊，叶修。”

当时许博远的内心很平静，他不太确认自己的心意，也没有期盼回复，只是在陈述一个事实一般。

“你是说真的？”叶修意味深长。

“我不知道啊，不如我们来试试看吧。”

雪花落在许博远睫毛上，很快晶莹成小冰珠。

他看着叶修的眼睛笑得灿烂。

于是他就在叶修错愕的目光下后退了一步，然后小跑着迎上，轻微踮起脚环上叶修的脖子，将自己的唇覆上他的唇。

好凉，许博远想。

很特殊的感觉，他身上的烟草味近在咫尺，两个人的呼吸也如同呼出的白气交织在一起。许博远平稳的心跳极速动荡，心里的小鹿不安分地欢呼雀跃起来，胸腔里的心跳声像是顺着血液上涌，在大脑里炸裂，如雷贯耳。

只一瞬，许博远就先退开了。

“我想我知道了。”许博远舔了舔嘴唇，呢喃着。

许博远看不清叶修的表情，眼里已氤氲了一团水汽。

“是吗？”

许博远的心跳没来得及平稳下来，就又一次剧烈地起伏，但这次的吻更加霸道，没有满足于肌肤接触，很快从许博远不设防的牙齿中进入，舌头与舌头绕合在一起。

滚烫。

许博远呼吸急促，头皮炸开，耳尖烧了起来，这种陌生而热烈的接触让他下意识地想撤离，然而叶修按住他头的手很稳，没给他留下一丝退避的空间。

许博远大脑一片空白，笨拙地合着节奏，分开的时候已几近窒息。

“那我也一样，小蓝同志。”叶修笑着揉乱了他的头发。

之后许博远想起整个经过觉得自己真是胆大包天，就算是让自己去荣耀里从国家队整队手底抢boss也不会需要更多勇气了。

国家队十三个人再加上叶修，两人一间原本是正好的，但不知道为什么最终硬是让许博远和叶修住了一间，许博远想都不用想就知道是叶修搞的鬼。

但接连的赛程是很消磨精力的，叶修自从来了这边一直都很安分，回来打个招呼倒头就睡，反倒让许博远有些不自在。

工作早早就结束了，许博远这次没在现场，在宾馆里开了电视看直播。

叶修很厉害，这一点早就深深印在十区所有人脑海里，许博远对此有更深的认知，叶修的厉害之处不止是技术和经验，热爱、执着、不服输，这些特质一直在他身上燃烧，耀眼而夺目。

比赛进入团队战，战术分析时许博远就在旁边坐着，此时一看，对手的风格果然如叶修所料，中国队的战术一丝不苟地进行着。

好强。

许博远自己都没注意到他叹了口气，鬼迷心窍般开了电脑，登陆了“蓝河”这个账号，回了十区，简单回复了一些朋友的上线问候，漫无目的走着，最终停在了冰霜森林外。

荣耀的代入感很强，冰霜森林依旧风雪交加，这个时间不是高峰期，冰霜森林人烟稀疏，他找了个角落四下张望，这是蓝河和君莫笑第一次下副本的地方。

也是他第一次意识到他们之间的差距的地方。

许博远像是没听见一样，把背景音开大，直到他觉得自己已经置身于暴风雪中，风呼啸而过，带动他的发梢和衣角。

他看了眼电视，“荣耀”两个大字弹出，中国队胜，镜头扫过队员的座位，叶修靠在座位上，露出了他无比熟悉的胜利后轻松的笑。在风雪声后，解说激动的呐喊他已经听不见了。

好远。

许博远看着好友列表里灰色头像的君莫笑默然。

荣耀里，蓝河好像失去了方向，呆立在风雪里，不知在想着什么。

结果叶修一开门就看见许博远坐在电脑前，用他的蓝河蹲在冰霜森林外面发呆，连他回来都没发现。

叶修无奈戳了戳他的肩膀，许博远一惊，立马摘了耳机跳了起来。

“大神……”叶修听到许博远哑声说，仿佛叹息。

“冰霜森林？怎么想起回这里。”许博远把声音开得很大，摘了耳机后叶修能很清晰地听到背景音。

“你回来了。”许博远依然笑着，叶修敏锐地捕捉到了他笑容里的落寞。

“怎么了？”叶修上前一步，和许博远几乎贴在一起，眼睛直盯着他的双眼。

许博远很久没和叶修靠这么近了，目光接触到的瞬间，他就下意识将视线移开了。

明明很近……许博远想。

明明很近，却好像相距万里。风雪声并没有由于许博远摘了耳机而远去，一直萦绕在四周，许博远感觉自己像是漂浮在空中，看着遥不可及的繁星。

“你在躲我？”

“没有啊，……唔，嗯……”许博远恰到好处的微笑被叶修突如其来的吻打碎了，取而代之的是片刻惊慌。

许博远手忙脚乱想找支点，身后的办公椅却丝毫不给面子，一碰就跑了。

叶修的吻极具侵略性，许博远也倔强地咬着牙关不退让，但还是让叶修强行破开了，像是要掠夺所有空气一般不留余地，同时手不安分地在许博远腰侧划过。

许博远一激灵，酥麻感顺着肌肤纹理蔓延。太敏感了，许博远想。

分开时许博远只能大口喘着粗气，好在理智尚存：“你……比赛太累了，还是早点休息比较好。”

叶修深邃的眼眸盯了他一会儿，笑了，贴近他的耳侧：“你……是在拒绝我吗，小蓝？”

叶修的声音低沉而轻微，气息吐在许博远本就敏感的耳廓，末了还轻轻在耳垂上留下了一道牙印。

许博远经过一番撩拨后哪里还受得了这个，顿时倒吸一口凉气，脸和脖子都以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

叶修见许博远默不作声，再次笑了起来，握着他的手腕带着他往床边去，一边再次吻上，但这次却是很柔和很缠绵的吻法。

这显然也是许博远所熟悉的，手搭在叶修肩膀上，轻颤着睫毛，半推半就地顺着叶修的脚步倒退，像是共同起舞的华尔兹。

原来自己连这方面都比不过他，许博远意识模糊地想。

叶修顺势抱起许博远，把他放倒在床上。

“蓝河……”

这是两个人都很熟悉的称谓。

“……嗯？”

蓝河的声音透露着慵懒，此时半眯着双眼望过来。

叶修揉了揉蓝河的头发，继续刚才那种缠绵的亲吻，从嘴唇到鼻尖，从鼻尖到眼角，从眼角到耳廓，再一路向下，喉结，锁骨，伴随着不轻不重的噬咬，给予恰到好处的刺激。

叶修的手也在蓝河的上半身游走，敏感的腰际和乳尖都得到了细心的照顾，惹得蓝河时不时便发出一声软绵绵的呻吟。

叶修脱去蓝河的白色T恤，一手和蓝河十指交握，另一手顺着蓝河小腹向下伸，拉开拉链碰了碰他已经有了反应的下体，褪掉他的牛仔裤。做完这些也三下五除二脱去自己的上衣，将裤子甩到一旁。

蓝河向来是不太主动的，手臂挡着光亮，周遭的声响变得无比清晰，而在他耳边无限放大的声音，却依然是从耳机里传出的风雪声。心悬起后落空，好冷，蓝河拉了拉被子。

叶修把蓝河的内裤除去，手指从胯骨打着圈，摩挲过蓝河大腿根部。

叶修的手指最终停在蓝河的穴口，轻微揉动就张开一个小口，顺从地把一根手指吸了进去。蓝河浑身过电般哆嗦，缩起双腿，肌肉绷起，从鼻腔里发出一声嘤咛。

进入后只片刻停留便又抽出，穴口随着蓝河的呼吸频率轻微张合，很快又被叶修用两根手指填入，直到三个手指没入后，叶修却忽然抽出手停了动作。

“睁开眼。”叶修用手覆上他的脸。

蓝河的身体燥热，异物感的消失反倒加重了他身体的反应，他有些不耐地扭动了下身子。他听到叶修的话，混杂在暴风雪中，最终他的耳边什么也没有了，陷入了耳鸣。

蓝河睁开双眼，眼睛里尽是朦胧的水雾，他听不见也看不清，头脑却十分清醒，差距太大了啊，他心里泛起酸涩，整个人身体和内心仿佛陷入冰火两重天，备受煎熬。

叶修看到他的双眼迷离，却又努力凝神的样子，心一沉。

叶修唤了他几声都没有回应，只看到蓝河的泪水越蓄越多，这不再是生理性的眼泪，而是积蓄着情感在里面，从不堪重负的眼眶里滑落。

叶修叹气，小心地吻去蓝河眼角的泪滴。

“啊。”蓝河尖叫出声。

叶修忽地把蓝河抱起按在了墙角，蓝河的背脊一凉，只有腿弯挂在叶修手臂上，他慌忙寻找支撑身体的地方，可是没有。

除了叶修。

但此时的蓝河却不敢主动碰触叶修，在他眼里，叶修的样子模糊了起来，像是一团随时会消失的泡影。

叶修没有再耐心等下去，他的身体也早有了反应，下身没有过多在穴口停留便长驱直入，内壁的褶皱被强行撑开，一层层贴合上叶修，蓝河受到刺激后背猛地拱起，挣扎着想从叶修的控制下脱逃。

叶修把蓝河的双腿驾到肩上，重新抓住蓝河胡乱拍在墙上的手重新压回墙面，蓝河整个身体被完全折叠。

蓝河瘫软的身子就势要下滑，立即被叶修托住了臀部。叶修不由分说开始了抽插，时轻时重，有时将肉茎几乎完全抽出，再彻底插入，丝毫不控制力道，每一次都擦着蓝河的敏感点而过，缺乏支撑的姿势让蓝河对这些刺激无比敏感，电流漫延至身体的每一处，带着哭腔的声音在毫无规律的冲撞中破碎，最后几乎在呐喊，然而蓝河挣脱不了，他的身体只能随着他剧烈的顶撞而在叶修和墙壁之间上下浮动。

像一只小舟漂泊在大海的狂风暴雨里。

“呜……不、要，叶修……停、停下来……唔！”

蓝河的嘴被叶修堵上，蓝河眼睛睁大，叶修的吻很粗暴，和下身的顶撞一样让他招架不住，蓝河下意识要反抗，两个人的嘴角在拉扯中渗出血来，血腥味让身下的碰撞变得更加猛烈，黏腻的水声咕叽咕叽响个不停，如果蓝河还听得清的话一定会因为羞耻更加拼命地反抗。

蓝河经受不住肏弄，痉挛的双腿顺着肩膀滑下，叶修这时松开了蓝河被禁锢着的手腕，蓝河顾不得多想，立刻将手臂环上叶修的脖颈，腿夹在叶修腰际，勉强维持平衡。

叶修笑了笑，揽住蓝河的腰，下身继续抽送，这次平缓了许多，蓝河皱着的眉头舒展开来，渐渐融入了叶修的节奏，声音绵长带着一丝自然的诱惑，嘴角有了一丝笑意。

叶修看到蓝河的下体立起，身体一阵阵颤抖，知道蓝河即将高潮，叶修却在此时停下了。蓝河扭动腰肢，看向叶修的眼神有些疑惑，颇有欲求不满的意味。

“你刚刚……在想什么？”叶修的声音穿过风雪轻飘飘地落在蓝河身上。

蓝河意乱情迷的意识忽地回来了，重重地砸在了地上，低下头默不作声。

叶修见状，故意动了动托着蓝河的手腕，让肉茎在蓝河体内某一点擦过，顿时掀起了惊涛骇浪，蓝河下意识抬起头对上叶修的眼睛，将手臂抱得更紧了，像是抓住了仅有的稻草。

蓝河知道躲不过，咬咬牙：“我……害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“我们之间的距离。”

叶修叹口气，奖励似的舔舐蓝河的耳朵：“我认识的蓝河大大，可是个会连续发18个好友申请的超执着超自信的家伙。”

蓝河被撩得难耐，听见这话又是一愣，不知什么时候起自己似乎被叶修的大神光环压得直不起腰，自卑的情绪时不时冒出来，但是每个人擅长的领域不同，比起职业他也更喜欢网游的环境，在治理公会带小白上蓝河不觉得自己会比任何一个人差，荣耀技术虽然和叶修比远不够看，但在网游里也已足够，自己是不是不应该在这方面比较？

也许，自己也有很厉害的地方吧。蓝河忽然看见了光亮。

冰霜森林的风雪声小了很多，仿佛照入了阳光而宁静下来。

如果不能追上繁星，就让自己发光好了。

蓝河有点想哭。

蓝河没来得及想清楚，叶修又开始了一波攻势，蓝河压抑许久的情感随着高潮彻底崩溃，泪水如同破堤，蓝河没有压抑哭声，他需要的只是一个发泄的机会。

“叶、修！我、爱你……！！”蓝河哭喊着。

“我也爱你啊，唔……蓝河大大！”叶修的声音夹杂着喘息。

两个人交合的地方还泛着水光，此时齐齐倒回了床上，蓝河先一步挣扎着爬起来，跪坐在叶修身上。在叶修惊异的目光中主动吻上，在叶修舌尖咬了一口：“我来帮你。”

“我不会认输的，君莫笑。”蓝河双手捧着叶修的脸额头贴着叶修的额头故意发狠说。

许博远的笑张扬且自信。

这就是叶修喜欢的人，十区蓝溪阁会长，蓝河。

 

〖彩蛋～〗

“害怕什么？”

“我们之间的距离。”

“嗯？我们现在不是负距离么？”叶修带着蓝河的目光向二人交合的部位看去，风光无限，引得蓝河的脸一阵白一阵红，“还是说，蓝河大大觉得，不够深？”

“滚！！！！！”


End file.
